Our Unchanging Feelings
by Vanilla and Mint
Summary: A light blue mist filled his range of sight and the scenes shown to him. His chest ached as those painful scenes repeatedly shown. How those pale face contorted in pain, how those blue eyes clouded with sadness and loneliness. And how those eyes shed a tears upon something that almost unbelievable. Part one of Mecha Series. AU KagaKuro.
1. Chapter 1

It will be a very normal day for a certain redhead with splinted eyebrows if this extraordinary 'thing' doesn't appeared. He can't recalled everything last night like it was a blank memory, almost like a black out for him. As if he had been sucked into the darkness. All things that he could remember is, a very familiar voice called out his name.

* * *

The sunlight ray seeped through the space of the half closed curtains, into a very dark room. The bundle under a blanket shifted uncomfortably under the warmth started to fill the almost freezing room. A strands of short, reddish-brown hair peeked out from the blanket, and he owner of the bed decided to get up before he get burned under the warm ray. Though he wasn't willing to do so.

Lately, he had been dreamed of something which looked like a past and future vision for him. Those painful scene keep repeating over and over like a broken roll of a film, inside his head whenever he decided to close his eyes to rest. He don't know why did he keep having those dreams, or should he say, nightmare. He's very bothered. It might ruin his stamina if he tried to stop resting or sleeping. He need to get rid of those dreams.

His train of thoughts abruptly stopped when he saw a glowing blue dots in the corner of his dark room. The two dots grew bigger as if it was walked toward him, and the redhead unconsciously crawled back.

His back hit the wooden bedpost as the pair of ruby orbs met another pair of sapphire.

* * *

A loud screams echoed through his room, then to the nearly empty hallway of the apartment. Some of the curios head of the neighbor peeked out from their own room in a curiosity to know who has made a such of ruckus in the early of the morning.

The culprit whose screamed immediately ran out and apologized to the people around him, saying a lame excuse such as tripping or burning his tongue with a hot coffee. When the neighbor convinced in him, he retreated and went back to finish his business with that stranger.

He locked the door and rested his back on it, before straightened up to stare at the invader. The stranger, was a male, obviously. Though, he wasn't convinced at his gender at the first time he saw those porcelain skin and a bit feminine face. His eyes has a shade of light blue, almost sky colored like, and a bit large. His face remained passive all the time, and it was the thing that made Kagami felt uneasy.

"Who the heck are you?" he asked through his gritted teeth. Hand balled into a fist. He completely doesn't remember bringing any stranger with him when he's on his way home. He wasn't drunk, and he doesn't smell like an alcohol. Not to mention, he don't have any hang-over. So, he was one hundred percent sure, that this guy is inviting himself.

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

He snapped into reality when he heard the stranger's voice. Somehow, he got a deja vu after hearing the other male's voice. As if he was ever in a same condition like now. "Explain." his voice turned out to demanding, he was planned to threaten the hell out of the blue haired male's mind, but the said man remained stoic.

"I brought you here last night. You was injured, and told me this place."

His eyes widened at the answer. Injured? How?

As if it was a cue, his back ached and he reached down to find a soft surface of the bandage. It was wrapped neatly around his body. How come he doesn't realize this earlier. Kagami pointed at the sofa and told the man to sit there. The other male nodded and sat there obediently.

"Why am I injured?" he asked again. Not sure if he could remember all the things happened last night. It was a blur and filled with black dots all over. He couldn't remember completely what happened.

"It was a long story. I suggest you to take a rest, Kagami-kun."

'Wait. How did he know my name?' Kagami was taken aback as a pain invaded his head. He clutched a handful of his red hair as he fell on his knees. He let out a grunt and felt something warm wrapped around him.

As he looked up, he saw the very heartbreaking sight in his life.

**Those sapphire eyes clouded with sadness and blurred with tears.**

* * *

He opened his eyes and met a pure white room. His body felt light even though his eyes clouded. He could not moved his body or made a sound. He heard a voices behind his mind, and it grew louder and louder each time the second passed.

**"I am Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you."**

**"I might have take an interest of you."**

**"Please don't leave me."**

**"Don't die."**

**"Kagami-kun."**

A light blue mist filled his range of sight and the scenes shown to him. His chest ached as those painful scenes repeatedly shown. How those pale face contorted in pain, how those blue eyes clouded with sadness and loneliness. And how those eyes shed a tears upon something that almost unbelievable.

He tried to move his body but his attempt we futile. No matter what the blue haired male do in those visions, it might ended in the same scene.

* * *

A light pat on his cheek brought him back to consciousness, and he found the blue haired male hovering over him. "How are you feeling?" a hind of worry filled his usual monotone voice, and Kagami groaned as a response.

"Headache. What the fuck is that dream, anyway?" he said that out loud, even he had no intention to do so.

"It's not a dream." his eyes widened at the answer and he quickly pulled himself up to sit down and look at the other male.

"What?"

**"It's your fragments of memories in the past."**


	2. Chapter 2

Hours passed so painfully slow for Kagami. Not just he encountered a very extraordinary events in his own apartment yesterday, he's also allowed the stranger to live along with him due the strangely breaking feeling in his hearts. As if he got a vision what will happened in the future if he just reject the stranger named Kuroko.

That name felt so familiar in his head. It rings nicely in his ears, and rolled out beautifully from his tongue. He felt like he knew Kuroko for a very long time. Maybe it got some connections with his painful vision he got lately in his dreams.

The redhead let out a sigh which was gone unnoticed by his workmate. He decided to close his eyes to even out his mind. He must get rid of the thoughts before he gone insane. Though it was very, very useless. Judging how he jolted up a second after he closed his eyes.

'Not good, the vision keep coming over and over again.'

He shook his neatly combed reddish-brown hair is frustration. Then, he stood to walk out of his workplace.

"Maybe Tatsuya could help me." He mumbled to no one in particular.

Himuro Tatsuya is Kagami's step brother who lives in a town away from Kagami's place. He often visits his brother when he got a free time, or when his mind is being bothered. Just like today. His brother always gave him a great opinion and suggestion on what he should do to get rid of his problem.

Though sometimes, both did argued by something not so important. Like how the room should be decorated, or how unattractive they are until no girls came to flirt with them or even only from their play in the basketball court.

For him, Himuro is the most important person up until now. But, he's no longer sure. After getting those visions, he wasn't sure if he have someone more important than the Kuroko person himself. In the past, at least. He had a feelings that he's the reincarnated person of someone who knows Kuroko in the past.

As he wait for the train, he let his mind wander. What kind of person he is in the past?

* * *

_Fire and loud screams everywhere. The buildings slowly crumbling down and hitting the surface of the road. Fell on the people who was running to save themselves from the blazing flame. The heat were unbearable, but none of them desired to stop running. With every lick from the tongue of the fire, the building would crumble of become hot and burning surface._

_His hands, however, was not intended to let go of the cold hand in his grasp. "I'm not going to leave you here! You can survive! Now, move your legs when I pull your hand!" the redhead shot a worried glance to the falling man in front of him. "Please, you can do it, Kuroko. I beg you!"_

_Those blue, glassy eyes stared back at him. "No. Go, Kagami-kun. Please get outside safely. That's my first priority. This..is my punishment to not being able to protect you."_

"_To hell with your priority! I'm not going to leave you here! If you're sacrificing yourself, then I'm doing the same!" he embraced the smaller man. Hugging him tight and buried his nose in those vanilla scented hair. "I'm not going to leave you." He whispered._

_The hard, burning surface beneath their feet fell down, and with that, his vision turned into flaming red._

"_NO!"_

* * *

He jolted up as the shrill horn of the train rang. He ran to the door and managed to slip inside the closing door. He shot the worker an apologetic look then he decided to get a seat nearby the door. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he recalled the memories. The visions became more and more realistic than before. Like when he was watching a cinema. It's just too real to even trust your own self.

He pulled out his cellphone and quickly dialed his brother's number. The second dialing tone hit his ears, then he heard a familiar voice.

"You're coming today, Taiga?"

To the point as always. "Yeah. Is it okay, Tatsuya? Something's been bothering my mind and I need someone to talk to." He whispered to the phone and a gentle chuckle filled his ears. He smiled and sighed in relief. "I will be there in an hour. See you later." With that, the call ends.

He stared outside the window to look at the gray tinted sky. "Damn, I didn't bring any umbrellas with me."

* * *

The gray sky. He hated it from the bottom of his heart. The sky which reminded him of every betrayal, every sorrow and loss. No matter how hard he prayed, how hard he tried, nothing is going to change. He even keep thinking over and over, why was he trying so hard to change the eternal future.

The reason is simple. Because he love Kagami.

He doesn't want to give up on his hope. At least, this might be his last try. If he failed to protect his love, it might as well to be destroyed along with his heart. Even though, he's become success won't change anything.

In the end, he'll disappeared because no one created him.

* * *

The door opened to reveal a slender man with black peek-a-boo bang covered his right eye. "Ah, geez. Get inside. You'll catch a cold." He scolded the younger male who rushed inside the apartment. "I told you to bring the umbrella wherever you are going to head. Or at least, watch the weather forecast." Himuro sighed at his younger step brother's bad habit.

"Sorry!" Kagami shouted from the bathroom. "I'll clean up the puddle later! I need to talk to you for now!"

"Okay, okay. Let me get you some spare clothes." The raven said as he walk toward his room to get his brother a larger t-shirt and sweatpants. "It's a good thing I keep this clothes with me." He smiled and head to the bathroom to put the clothes on the doorknob. Then, he decided to make some hot ginger tea, to warm them up. At least to prevent Kagami caught any cold.

After waiting for few minutes, Kagami finally went out from the bathroom. Freshly clothed in those spare t-shirt and pants Himuro prepared earlier. The redhead went to the kitchen and found his step brother sat there quietly with two cups of steaming tea on the table.

"So, what's that something which bothering you?" the silver eyed man asked as he run a finger on the side of hs cup. Kagami could see a faint tiredness on Himuro's face, but he got no choice, he must at least tell what's in his mind.

"Tatuya, what do you think, about a reincarnation?"


End file.
